Sanguinum Osculum
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: -"Dime, ¿Acaso temes de alguien como yo?"-cuestionó, esperando de forma ansiosa el poder observar el terror en sus ojos.-"No,"-fue lo que dijo, haciendole encarar una ceja.-"¿No?"-ella asintió.-"No existen, es simple ficción"-AtoSaku
1. Principium

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad.**

**Fanfic especialmente dedicado a Akai-Namida16 (aka...Lady Atone-san). Como siempre me ha gustado, deseo decirte "Feliz Cumpleaños" dentro de todo este fic. Espero sea de tu agrado, y todo lo demás~ ^^**

**(Posdata: el genero de lectura, de momento, es "T", pero quizá conforme el fic vaya avanzando cambiará a "M". Estan siendo de una vez advertidos. Y por cierto~los dialogos que resaltan la novela y todo lo demás fueron creados por mí, no sacados de un libro, Y a todos aquellos que por un momento crean que será la tipica historia soza de amor, estan realmente muy, pero muy, equivocados~Que vivan las tragedias!)**

-Historia Normal-

_-Novela a relatar-_

**_-Dialogos de televisión-_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Principium**

"_Aquel ser, el cual todos osaban por llamar creatura de la noche, se movía con demasiada agilidad, precisión; haciendo todas y cada una de sus hazañas de una forma tan elegante, digna de un lord. Varias de las personas que se encontraban presentes huyeron como perros con la cola entre las patas, mientras que aquellos valientes que creían el poder domar a la bestia se mantuvieron con los pies pegados a la tierra; ignorando, quizá, el hecho de que se encontraban temblando hasta los huesos._

_El lord soltó una arrogante carcajada, estirando su brazo derecho hacia dónde la multitud se encontraba; mostrando la manga de un smoking negro con un guante del mismo color cubriendo su mano. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba aun posado sobre el barandal de ese refinado balcón, sus dedos encajados sobre este. _

_-Díganme,- comenzó diciendo, realizando un corto ademán con la mano -¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para poder desafiarme de esa forma tan ingrata de actuar?_

_Su voz era severa, pero igual mantenía ese toque elegante que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Una que otra persona, al escuchar sus palabras, se sobresaltó, sintiendo el como escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos; en ese momento, menos de la mitad seguían de pie._

_-¿Huh?- musitó, dejando caer su brazo posicionándola también sobre el descolorido barandal. –Así que hasta este grado llega su osadía…patético… - apenas terminó de articular esas palabras y giró sobre sus pies, la capa que hacia sobre sus hombros girando junto a su cuerpo._

_Uno de los civiles que todavía se encontraba presente, con arma aun en brazos, comenzó a gritar. No decía nada ilógico, solo gritaba de forma desesperada su nombre, lágrimas comenzando a recorrer su rostro. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, lanzando fuera de su presencia el arma de fuego, y golpeó con la misma desesperación el piso._

_-Maldito desgraciado…- se encontró diciendo, apretando los nudillos con tanta fuerza hasta dejarlos completamente en blanco."_

Soltó un suspiro, cerrando al mismo tiempo el libro que sostenía en manos y lo posiciono de una forma lenta sobre la mesa, dejando sus manos caer sobre su portada. Miró la portada del libo que se encontraba leyendo, y sonrió para sí. Jamás había creído que sería capaz de obsesionarse con una novela, sobre todo ante el hecho de ser larga y sobre cosas que, normalmente, le aterraría.

No estaba del todo segura si agradecer a Tomoka, ya que para empezar, había sido ella quien le había recomendado tan magnífico libro. Al principio lo había dudado, creyendo que apenas al hojear una que otra página se aburriría completamente, pero no, sino al contrario; apenas y leyó el prologo y quedó absorbida por la lectura. Según ella recordaba, había sido mucho desde la última vez que había tenido en manos un libro que le agradaba la sensación, aunque en ese momento no estaba ya del todo segura si un cuento con dibujos y cortos diálogos se podía considerar como tal.

Giró un poco su cuerpo, mirando por sobre el respaldo de la silla el reloj que se encontraba a sus espaldas, percatándose que ya eran pasadas de la media noche. Soltó un corto grito apagado, asombrándose del cómo el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido. Antes había creído que era demasiado temprano, como poco antes de las seis de la tarde, y por ello decidió progresar con su lectura, y ahora que realmente se molestaba por mirar al reloj, le sorprendía que sus suposiciones, nuevamente, habían sido incorrectas.

Nuevamente había regresado su mirada al libro que hace poco se encontraba leyendo, y frunció un poco las cejas cómo sus labios. No deseaba parar, sobre todo cuando había llegado al cuarto capítulo del libro. Aun tenía un largo camino por delante, al igual que días, pero el tiempo era lo que le preocupaba. No podía llevarlo a clases, sino eso le impediría el prestar atención e intervendría con sus estudios, y no podía arriesgarse a ello. Dejo caer amabas manos sobre su regazo y pensó por unos segundos.

Al final, se vino dando un leve golpe en la cabeza y abrió el libro. "Un poco más no hará daño", fue lo que se dijo, para nuevamente seguir con la lectura.

"_Capitulo 3: Ventus qui circumstans nos._

_Su habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por una vela que se encontraba iluminando una solo esquina de ese cuadrado salón. Aquella joven damisela se encontraba cerca de la ventana, observando con ojos llenos de inocencia aquel abismo que le rodeaba. Las luces del pueblo era lo único que se lograba percibir entre la oscuridad del bosque, al igual que diminutas luces de fuego. Al instante, logró suponer que se trataban de antorchar, pero igual, no estaba del todo segura._

_Retiró un mechón que irrumpía su mirada y lo posó por detrás de su oído. Pero ante el encontrarse junto a la ventana, y con aquella dulce, pero fuerte, briza de otoño su pelo comenzaba a jugar junto con este, desarreglándose como molestándole. Se retiró de la ventana al sentirse de aquella manera tan inconforme, y se dirigió al tocador de madera que se encontraba junto a su cama. Se sentó con cierto toque de elegancia y delicadeza sobre la pequeña silla que estaba junto al tocador, y tomó el cepillo en manos, pasándolo por sobre su cabello con tanta lentitud y suavidad como si varios listones de ceda se trataran. Al sentirse nuevamente conforme ató un rosado listón en su cabello, agarrándolo completamente en una coleta; solo dos mechones se encontraban posados junto a su rostro, unos los cuales intencionalmente había dejado fuera del peinado._

_Se miró nuevamente por el espejo, observando un reflejo más arreglado que el anterior. No era una dama de clase alta que estaba acostumbrada a lucir siempre arreglada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era mujer, y no podía evitar el hecho de peinarse._

_-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces…- aquella voz que bien conocía se hizo presente como un eco dentro de la habitación, sobresaltando a la chica un poco. Miró por sobre su hombro a la puerta; estaba cerrada, imposible de que alguien pudiera ingresar por esa y sin hacer ruido alguno. Y cuando menos se lo había imaginado, unos fuertes brazos se vieron posados sobre sus hombros, haciendo un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuello. Sintió la respiración de aquella persona cerca de su oído, haciéndole estremecer un poco al igual que aumentar el calor sobre sus mejillas._

_-…- no pudo articular nada ante las palabras de esa persona que ahora le tenía dónde quería; bajo su poder, indefensa sobre su fuerte agarre. Dejo sus manos caer sobre su regazo y esperó paciente a sus demás palabras._

_-Pero,- susurró cerca de su oído, dejando su cálido aliento chocar contra este de forma intencional –si no deseas seducir al vampiro…- hizo una corta pausa, soltando de momento el agarre con un brazo para ahora tenerlo agarrando el listón que hace unos segundos la chica había puesto sobre su cabello. Lo jaló con lentitud, observando de reojo él como la rojiza melena de la chica caía con suavidad sobre sus brazos y los hombros de la chica. -…jamás dejes al descubierto tu cuello—"_

Cerró de golpe el libro, escuchando el cómo estruendos sobre su puerta se hacían presentes.

-¡Sakuno!- era su abuela quién golpeaba de una forma molesta, o eso parecía, la puerta. La recién llamada colocó un papel sobre la hoja en que se había quedado y ocultó el libro dentro de un cajón de su escritorio, encaminándose a su puerta y la abrió. Sumire se encontraba ahí, parada y vistiendo en sus pijamas, frente a la puerta mirándole de una forma un tanto molesta. Sakuno, al ver su expresión, sonrió de una forma tonta, mostrando su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué hora se supone que son estas para que estés despierta, eh, Sakuno?- la chica de coletas no estaba del todo segura, ya que la última vez que había revisado la hora había sido muy tarde.

-Uhm…- murmuro nerviosa, desviando un poco la mirada. Sumire suspiro.

-Será mejor que ya te vayas a la cama, o mañana no te querrás levantar.- fue lo último que le dijo su abuela antes de desaparecer en los pasillos. Sakuno, al ver que su abuela se había nuevamente introducido a su habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, soltando un suspiro lleno de alivio; por un momento, había jurado que le iban a retar. Miró su escritorio, sintiendo la tentadora idea de proseguir con su lectura, pero si pensaba bien las palabras de su abuela, ya era demasiado tarde para que ella permaneciera despierta.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, ya teniendo en mente la idea de ponerse sus pijamas e irse a dormir. Era lo mejor…

**Lunes en la Mañana-Entrenamiento matutino de Tennis en Seishun Gakuen-**

Sakuno se encontraba junto a Tomoka observando el cómo los chicos practicaban, como siempre, de una forma llena de energía ese deporte que todos amaban. Ella se encontraba sentada en una banca bajo un árbol, un tanto alejada de las canchas de entrenamiento, pero desde ese lugar, a pesar de la distancia, se podía ver todo a la perfección. Los días de verano comenzaban a dar su aparición, haciendo que desde temprano los rayos del sol afectaran a todos los que caminaran bajo estos. Ese día había olvidado el utilizar su bloqueador solar, y al no querer arriesgarse a contraer alguna alergia, prefirió mantenerse en la sombra.

Al percatarse de que nada interesante iba a suceder de momento decidió tomar nuevamente en manos su libro. Se sentía un tanto extrañada, lo cual se le hacia un tanto curioso, pero jamás había querido seguir una lectura hasta el borde de terminarla en un solo día. Incluso iba a ser capaz de ignorar un entrenamiento de Tennis por ello. Miró el libro que ahora hacia sobre su regazo y nuevamente frunció los labios, disputándose mentalmente sobre el que hacer.

La obsesión era tan grande que le hacía dudar…Nuevamente se encontró suspirando, retirando a la vez el papel que dividía las paginas y prosiguió con su lectura, esperando que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.

"_-jamás dejes al descubierto tu cuello—" _volvió a releer, teniendo ya en cuenta que esa había sido la parte en que se había quedado. _"tu cuello, o luego nunca se sabe que podría llegar a pasar…- dijo con suavidad, su voz teniendo un toque de seducción, el cual no pasó desapercibido por la joven daba que aun tenía aprisionada en brazos. La chica sintió que el rubor sobre sus mejillas se hacía más intenso que a la vez anterior, y apretó un agarre sobre su vestido, aun manteniendo sus manos en su regazo._

_Apenas el Lord había terminado de articular sus palabras se alejo de la chica, dejándola un poco sorprendida ante su repentina acción y giró un poco su cuerpo, observando él como ahora se encontraba sentado sobre el borde de la ventana, su mirada perdida sobre el mismo abismo que ella con anterioridad se había encontrado observando. _

_El silencio_ _había reinado sobre la habitación, y eso le hacía dudar. Por un momento, cuando el Lord había llegado a la habitación, creía que la hora de su muerte había llegado, que el fin por fin se había aproximado, pero sus suposiciones habían sido igual de erróneas como le era costumbre. Lentamente, y esperando no causar ruido alguno, se paró de su asiento y se encamino a dónde el joven Lord se encontraba sentado. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas frente a su pecho, y sus pasos eran lentos; no estaba segura del cómo actuar realmente al estar a tan corta cercanía._

_-M-mi Lord…- articulo con nerviosismo. _

_Al principio, no había obtenido respuesta alguna, y eso le hizo comenzar a, nuevamente, dudar. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?, comenzaba a cuestionarse._

_-No me llames de esa forma.- se limito a decir, no mirando a la chica. Su voz había sido expresada de una forma más seria, más arrogante de la que había escuchado con anterioridad, que le asustó un poco. Tenía presente de que desconocía completamente a esa persona que hacía sentada frente a ella, y por ello también, desconocía su forma de actuar; pero por un momento, algo en ella le había incitado a hablar con él y el llamarle de esa forma que—"_

-Así que Sakuno-chan tiene el hobby de leer novelas de vampiros, eh- apenas escucho esa voz susurrarle cosas al oído se sobresalto completamente, saltando de su asiento y dejando el libro caer el piso. Giró de forma rápida su cuerpo para encarar a la persona que le había hablado, pero ante brusco movimiento perdió un poco el equilibrio y estuvo por caer; pero gracias al chico que se encontraba junto a ella, la caída fue impedida.

Sakuno se sonrojó al sentir una mano ser entrelazada en su cintura, pero sabía que esa sería la única forma en que sería salvada de la caída, pero igual no podía evitar el sonrojarse completamente. Con ayuda de su mayor se pudo reincorporar en pocos segundos, y con aun sonrojo en rostro, le agradeció con una leve inclinación. El chico de castaña cabellera y ojos cerrados le ofreció una corta sonrisa, riendo por lo bajo.

Al percatarse que el libro de la chica aun se encontraba derrumbado en el piso lo cogió por ella, abriéndolo en una página cualquiera y leyó la primera oración dónde sus ojos se posaron. –"El atardecer iba desapareciendo a los segundos, dándole la bienvenida a la noche. La gente que hace unos segundos aun se encontraba transitando entre las calles de ese pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres ya no estaba en algún lugar visible, todos habían desaparecido a los segundos. Las sombras comenzaban a hacerse presente en el lugar, al igual de aquellos roncos sonidos que reclamaban por la sangre de inocentes…"- había recitado, de una forma casi tan perfecta que Sakuno le miró en admiración, sus grandes y castaños ojos mostrando todo el asombro que sentía del momento.

El chico le miró, sonriendo esta vez de lado al percatarse de su tan inocente y dulce reacción. Se sintió feliz al ver a su joven amiga actuar de esa forma, que por instinto siguió leyendo oraciones salteadas del libro.

-"Aquel señor que observaba el cómo su hija era lentamente asesinada, el cómo esa creatura abrumadora succionaba su sangre no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar con agonía, incluso a pesar de que no era él quien realmente se encontraba sufriendo. "-¡No!-" gritó desesperadamente, estirando el brazo mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba enterrado bajo tierra. Aun así la oscuridad no permitiera ver toda la escena, logró percibir un brillo blanco: el vampiro se encontraba sonriendo ante su desgracia—"- hizo una pausa, cerrando el libro mientras soltaba una corta risa.

Sakuno movió un poco su cabeza hacia un costado, cuestionándole con la mirada ante su acción. Fuji rió por unos segundos más, y aclarando un poco su garganta, se tranquilizo.

-No sabía que Sakuno-chan leía cosas tan sádicas- bromeó un poco, esperando ansiosamente la reacción de la chica. Ella tan sólo desvió la mirada un poco, sonrojándose.

-Y-yo…- no estaba del todo segura del qué poder decir ante sus palabras, ya que era cierto. Todos creían que ella vomitaría ante el leer tan grotesca historia, pero simplemente le había encantado, inclusive la tan detallada explicación de Gore que contenía la novela. Pero algo le había llegado a la mente, y ante el haber invadido su curiosidad, no pudo evitar el preguntar: -¿Fuji-senpai cree que los vampiros existen?

La pregunta le había tomado un tanto desapercibido, y abrió un poco los ojos esperando no hacer notar, en mucho, su acción llena de asombro. Al instante los volvió a cerrar, mostrando otra corta sonrisa. –H'mmm…- musitó, haciendo un sonido como si se encontrará pensando. –Nunca debes guiarte por las cosas que lees, Sakuno-chan,- dijo, captando toda la atención de la menor. –Incluso el libro lo indica, ¿no es así?- abrió el libro en la primera pagina, mostrando una corta nota de autor que en letras grandes y explícitamente indicaba "**Todo en lo parecido con la realidad es meramente coincidencia**".

Sus labios se fruncieron un poco, sintiéndose un poco desilusionada al saber que realmente los vampiros no existían. Algo dentro de ella le llamaban plenamente la atención que deseaba el poder conocer uno. Hasta el momento, la novela tan sólo los había caracterizado como creaturas malvadas que no hacían otra cosa más que alimentarse de la sangre de humanos, pero igual eso no le impedía tener curiosidad al igual que admiración.

-¿Y Sakuno-chan cree en los vampiros?

-¡Sí!- se asombró, y al ver la reacción de su amigo creería que el también, por tan rápida y energética respuesta. No lo había pensado, mucho menos contemplado por unos segundos, que dijo de una forma demasiado alegre su respuesta. Fuji nuevamente rió, y ella se sonrojo mientras agachaba la mirada.

La acción que más le extraño de su mayor fue el hecho de que posará una de sus manos sobre su cabellera, revolviéndola un poco de una forma que hasta ella mismo considero algo agradable. –Por un momento creí que les tendrías miedo.- fue todo lo que dijo, sonrisa aun en rostro, pero esta era una que no muy a menudo lograba ser espectadora.

-¿Miedo?- pregunto curiosa, mirando la mano que aun hacia sobre su cabeza. Fuji asintió un poco, y abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero la campana que anunciaba el comiendo de clases se había hecho presente. Ambos jóvenes se asombraron un poco ante la repentina aparición, creyendo que no había sido mucho desde que habían conversado.

-Al parecer me salté parte de la práctica…- dijo Fuji, sonriendo mientras que en su mente varias ideas del cómo Tezuka le reclamaría, o algo por el estilo, ante haberse saltado más de la mitad.

-P-perdón…- dijo Sakuno, sintiéndose culpable ante ello. Sabía, que en cierta parte, ella había sido culpable porque lo mantuvo junto a ella leyéndole oraciones del libro.

-Maa, todo está bien.- dijo, y volvió a revolver su cabellera.

**Lunes por la tarde- varias horas después del fin de clases.**

Sakuno había ido a la tienda más cerca de su casa a comprar unas cosas que su abuela le había encargado para preparar la cena, pero al haberse quedado dormida, ya iba tarde. Sabía que su abuela no iba a llegar sino hasta casi las diez de la noche por una junta de maestros que iba a haber en la escuela, pero a pesar de que apenas eran las seis, deseaba tener ya todo listo.

Posó cerca de la caja registradora los demás víveres que necesitaba comprar, y espero en silencio a que la cajera terminara de arreglar una cosas referentes al dinero y facturas. El sonido de la tele era lo único que se hacía presente dentro del lugar, y por interés, y al no tener otra cosa que hacer, las escuchaba. Eran las noticias más recientes.

"_**Recientemente, han ocurrido varios asesinatos de formas muy extrañas que ni los más grandes detectives y médicos de la zona han logrado descifrar…"**_

La voz de la locutora mostraba terror, y mientras decía los demás acontecimientos dentro de esa misma nota noticiaría Sakuno fue poniendo más y más atención que inclusive volteó a ver el monitor de la televisión, observando con cierto asombro las imágenes, un tanto grotescas, que aparición en escena.

"_**Lo que ahora todos se preguntan es -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué causa todo esto?- entre demás exclamaciones confusas. En el pasado, ya habían ocurrido casos similares a este, pero no en tanta magnitud y frecuencia que muchos comienzan a dudar de la seguridad en las calles"**_

-¿Señorita?- la voz de la cajera la sacó de su distracción y le volteó a ver, percatándose de que esta ya había terminado de arreglar esas cosas que había dejado pendientes. -¿Es todo lo que llevara?- le pregunto de forma amable, por lo cual Sakuno vino respondiendo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. La chica comenzó a pasar las cosas, sacando los precios en la caja registradora. Mientras la chica hacia eso, Sakuno regresó la atención a la pantalla. No pudo evitar el soltar un corto grito apagado ante el nuevo encabezado que tenía la noticia: _**¿Acaso los Vampiros nos están invadiendo ahora?**_

Se le hizo ridículo, pero tan…tan…a pesar de que le parecía un tanto cruel, la idea se le hacía maravillosa…

* * *

No sé si se hayan dado cuenta, pero esta historia tiene varias palabras en latín, al igual que el titulo de la historia fue escrito en latín. No se mucho sobre esta "lengua muerta", cómo unos lo suelen llamar, pero espero poder escribir bien las palabras y todo lo demás. Al final de cada episodio saldrán las traducciones, así que no crean que se quedaran con la duda o los mandaré a investigar todos los significados.

Sanguinum osculum: Beso Sangriento; titulo de la historia ;D.

Principium: Comienzo.

_Ve_ntus qui circumstans nos: El Viento que nos Rodea.

Creo que son todas las palabras que utilicé, pero si falto alguna favor de hacerme saber~Es la primera vez que escribo...uhm...en este estilo (si es que se le puede considerar estilo) dónde relato cómo dos historias/sucesos al mismo tiempo, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado =_= La pareja...la dejaré en suspenso por el momento, pero será una la cual no se la creeran XD Y para esos que creen que será FujiXSakuno o mi amado y famoso *cough cough* KiriXSaku...lamento decirles eso...pero no, cambio de pareja XD

Saludos a todos y lamento los errores ortograficos como de redacción -w-


	2. Memento

Perdón por la demora...se supone que iba a subir este capitulo desde el fin de semana pasado, pero como iba a iniciar con examenes, no tuve tiempo para terminarlo...y uhm...honestamente creo que no tiene un buen final. De momento no diré nada, sólo me limitare a decir lo de siempre:

-Historia normal-

_-Novela-_

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Memento.**

"…_su mirada perpleja estaba posada sobre aquella mano que de una forma un tanto inútil trataba de interponerse en su campo visual, llamando un poco su atención mientras que de reojo trataba de ver esa típica sonrisa arrogante que siempre se encontraba plasmada en su rostro. Deseaba el poder encarar una ceja para de esa forma cuestionarle en silencio, pero el temor de hacerle perder los estribos bloqueaba todas sus acciones._

_-¿Me concederías este Vals?- cuando menos se lo esperó, el joven Lord ya hacía arrodillado en el cristalino suelo de tan elegante salón, sosteniendo de una forma suave y cariñosa sus pequeñas manos sobre sus rígidas y grandes; asombrando completamente a la joven damisela._

_-Y-yo…- no encontraba las palabras correctas; su mente ya se encontraba en blanco, sin siquiera la habilidad de procesar información. Desvió un poco la mirada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no caer en la trampa de sus grisácea y penetrante mirada. –N-no…yo no sé b-bailar…- se limitó a decir en un leve murmuro, sus ojos mostrando por completo sus sentimientos de represión que sentía hacia ella misma por no saber realizar dicho acto, uno que en esos tiempos, toda dama se suponía que debía de estar muy familiarizada con._

_El Lord embozó una sonrisa de lado, nuevamente poniéndose de pie; sus manos aun haciendo posesión de las de ella. En un rápido movimiento, entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, apegando su pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo. La chica, completamente sobresaltada, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y tan sólo por unos pocos segundos apegó su cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando su oído posado en el lugar dónde su corazón debía de estar localizado. _

_-Sólo déjate llevar…-susurró junto a su oído, haciéndole estremecer; pero aun así, ella se vio asintiendo._

_El Lord nuevamente hizo posesión de sus manos, llevándola a lentos pasos al centro del salón, haciendo que todos y cada uno de sus movimientos optaran un cierto toque de gracia, asombrando con dicha belleza a todos los presentes. Los murmullos se habían hecho presente, haciéndole de una forma silenciosa respingar ante el agarre del Lord, quién fortaleció de una forma no tan brusca su agarre esperando que de esa forma su joven compañera obtuviera de regreso la confianza, o tan siquiera un poco de ella._

_Llegaron al centro del salón, deteniéndose completamente para ahora tomar una posición de baile. El joven Lord fue quien se encargó de todo: entrelazando su mano con la de ella mientras que libremente dejo su mano caer sobre su cintura, causando que por mero instinto, la chica posará su mano libre sobre su hombro izquierdo; cuando sintió que estaba__n__ listos para comenzar, fue el Lord quién comenzó a mover sus pies, lenta y serenamente. La joven dama inmediatamente se dispuso a seguir sus movimientos; teniendo un torpe comienzo, pero conforme la melodía fue avanzando, comenzó a tener confianza sobre su cuerpo y se dejó llevar, tal y como el Lord le había indicado desde un principio._

_Antes de que este elegante joven llegará a invitarle el Vals, ella se había apartado de toda sociedad, manteniéndose detrás de las mesa del ponche admirando en silencio el danzar de todos los presentes dentro del lugar; y ahora que se encontraba compartiendo el mismo escenario que ellos, se dio cuenta que la diversión era mayor de lo que había creído._

_El solo de violín resonó entre las paredes del salón, y los pasos se hicieron más lentos y relajados; como una balada bajo la luz de la luna a media noche. Instantáneamente logró entender el nuevo paso y movimiento dentro del vals, y siguió moviéndose con gracia. El Lord, como ella, estaba un tanto sorprendido. Inclusive él había creído de una forma un tanto ignorante que la joven dama que ahora tenía en brazos tardaría más en entender el arte del vals al ser una principiante; pero esa sonrisa que embozaba ante cada giro, y esa gracia con la que su cabello danzaba también junto a la música, le habían parecido movimientos de una diosa; su diosa, así podría concluir._

_Se detuvo completamente a medio giro, quedando de un momento a otro justo al centro de todos los danzantes que aun se encontraban girando, ignorando a esa pareja que ahora no hacía otra cosa más que mirarse directamente a los ojos._

_-My Lady…- su voz salió como un inaudible suspiro, uno el cual sorpresivamente ella se había percatado.__ La recién llamada aun mantenía sus choco-latosos ojos posados sobre sus grisáceos, perdiéndose completamente en ese mar de soledad que tanto se podía admirar. Aun embelesada ante dicha belleza, no logró percatarse a tiempo de que el Lord se encontraba sosteniéndole del mentón con ambas manos, haciéndole levantar cada vez más la mirada. Abrió un poco la boca, esperando el poder articular su nombre, pero su sonrisa le silenció por completo. –Sakuno…- y al final, unos labios fueron la que la silenciaron completamente cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con tanto amor y dolor a la vez…"_

Una parte de ella, en ese momento, se sentía llorar. Jamás se había sentido tan melodramática al leer historias melodramáticas llenas de tragedia, pero simplemente esta novela lo había conseguido, y de una forma en que deseaba soltarse a mares. Posando su separar al final del capítulo, se dispuso a cerrar el libro, soltando a la vez un nuevo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla de escritorio.

Le había asombrado, y no lo iba a negar, el hecho de que su nombre hubiera aparecido en el libro, y sobre todo, que fuera el de la protagonista de tan trágica historia de amor. Pero cuando se ponía a pensar en eso, las palabras de su Senpai comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza, haciéndole entender que solo era mera coincidencia. Eso deseaba creer, pero algo dentro de ella gritaba de emoción, extrañándole completamente ante dicho sentir.

-Sakuno~- la voz de Tomoka le había sobresaltado completamente, sacándole al instante de sus pensamientos y a la vez, dejándola un poco aturdida ante su sorpresivo grito. Guardó al instante la novela bajo su pupitre, enfocando toda su atención en su amiga, quien con ceño fruncido miraba fijamente al trió de primer grado.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Tomo-chan?- inquirió de forma curiosa, su voz tomando aquel toque de preocupación que normalmente sentía cuando su mejor amiga se encontraba enojada. Tomoka sacudió en forma desaprobatoria la cabeza, soltando un suspiro lleno de irritación y cansancio.

-Aparte del hecho de que he estado gritando tu nombre por quien sabe cuántas veces, Horio simplemente es insoportable…- Sakuno había ignorado la parte de Horio, ya que al saber que en parte su frustración había sido su culpa, le hizo sentir mal.

-L-lo siento…- confesó, frunciendo un poco los labios mostrando su culpa. Tomoka tan sólo se limito a golpearle un poco en la cabeza, haciendo que la chica respingara un poco de dolor.

-No sé qué traes estos días que te he visto muy distraída, pero en realidad estaba mintiendo, Sakuno.

Su comentario le había traído nuevos recuerdos sobre el libro que le había prestado, y aun así sabiendo que pronto se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras, exclamó: -¿Tomo-chan creé en los vampiros?

Osakada Tomoka, ante la pregunta de su amiga, no pudo evitar el encarar una ceja, casi soltándose completamente de la risa. La forma tan inocente e ingenua en que la menor le había cuestionado le había resultado demasiado linda, y tampoco pudo evitar el quererla estrujar un poco entre sus brazos. Cuando se sintió más tranquila y conforme tras su animada tortura, aclaró un poco su garganta, posando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Veo que el libro que te presté te ha gustado, ¿no es así?- Sakuno respondió ante su pregunta con un leve asentimiento. La chica de coletas decidió entonces progresar. –A pesar de lo magnifico que suena esa idea, es imposible. Incluso le hice la misma pregunta a muchas personas, y todas me otorgaron la misma respuesta: Simple ficción o un producto de tu imaginación; he ahí mi respuesta también.

Sakuno le miró, su rostro expresando tranquilidad como cierta decepción. Cuando articulo esa pregunta, internamente había esperado a que Tomoka concordara, tan siquiera, un poco con su idea ante el hecho de que ella misma le había recomendado leer tal libro, pero ante su respuesta, se sintió un tanto decepcionada aunque realmente ni ella misma entendía su sentir.

Abrió un poco la boca, procesando sus palabras en su mente para poder dar una buena respuesta o simplemente un comentario lleno de resignación, cuando una mano que desconocía del momento se vio posada sobre su hombro derecho, haciéndole soltar un pequeño chillido, sonando casi como un ratón asustado. Tomoka cómo la persona que le había sobresaltado soltaron una leve carcajada, haciéndole sonrojar ante la vergüenza de su acto.

-Ryuzaki-chan,- giró un poco su rostro, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su mayor: Fuji –Tu abuela me mandó a buscarte.- dijo simple, estirando una mano hacia la chica para de esa forma ayudarle a parar. Sakuno, un tanto confundida, se decide por tomar la mano de su mayor, cuando una imagen llego a su mente: aquella dónde el Lord hacia lo mismo con la joven dama antes de ir y comenzar con el Vals. Un sonrojo diferente, y a la vez más profundo, invadió su rostro ante dicha recapitulación y aun con su mano entrelazada con la de Fuji ambos salieron del salón, llamando la atención de varios presentes.

Los pasillos estaban vacios, ya que todavía eran horas de clases; Sakuno de momento no tenía, ya que su maestra se encontraba enferma, o según eso fue lo que escuchó por parte del director; y en sí, se sentía agradecida de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. El hecho de sostener la mano de su mayor le era un tanto bochornoso, y no deseaba pensar el cómo sería la situación si personas se encontraran por ahí en el momento.

-S-senpai…- murmuro, mirando desde abajo a su mayor sonreír de lado; la malicia de siempre estaba siendo expresada. –U-uhm…- sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en él, para luego regresar a sus manos, tratando de indicar en una forma silenciosa el hecho de que se sentía un tanto incomoda. Fuji no hizo otra cosa salvo sonreír con un tanto de más emoción, regresando a los segundos su mirada al camino e ignorando la silenciosa suplica de su menor.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de maestros fue Fuji quien abrió la puerta y de una forma definitiva se dispuso a soltar la mano de Sakuno. Ella casi por instinto, posó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el cómo una cálida sensación todavía emanaba de la mano que recientemente había sido soltada por Fuji.

Sumire les vio llegar y al instante dejo todos los papeles con los que estaba trabajando a un lado, prestando toda su atención a esos dos jóvenes que ahora se encontraban parados frente a su escritorio.

-A-abuela…- asintió al llamarlo, casi como un ademán en forma de saludo. Sumire le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por traer a mi nieta, Fuji, ahora puedes retirarte.

El castaño tan sólo asintió, posando nuevamente su mano sobre el mismo hombro que la vez pasada, llamando la atención de la menor. Fuji le sonreía, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el joven ya se encontraba saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bueno,- aclaró su garganta, buscando entre todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio uno en especial. Sakuno se encaminó a lentos pasos hacia el escritorio de su abuela, haciendo más corta la distancia. Cuando Sumire encontró esos papeles que desesperadamente se encontraba buscando, soltó una pequeña exclamación de alivio como de felicidad; no estaba segura, ya que no había logrado leer bien su expresión. –Sakuno, ¿recuerdas que una vez te hablé de la escuela Hyotei?

**Martes por la Tarde-Varios Minutos Después de Clases.**

Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en la ventana del tren bala, observando con cierto interés y aburrimiento los paisajes que se lograban presentar ante su campo visual, aunque por la velocidad del medio de transporte le era casi imposible detectar cada detalle. Había veces en que miraba de reojo a Tezuka, quien con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados frente a su pecho se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

Su abuela le había encargado una tarea, una en lo relacionado con los distintos equipos de Tennis alrededor de toda la región de Kansai y Kanagawa. Al principio, no lograba entender el porqué su abuela le confiaría una tarea tan importarte, una que el mismo capitán debería de acatar; y aun así, después de su larga explicación, seguía sin entender sus motivos a la perfección, ya que después de todo, Tezuka estaba junto con ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y al llegar a una nueva estación, se dio cuenta de que Tezuka se estaba parando de su lugar. Ella, aun sentada, le miró curiosa; no le hizo falta el cuestionarle a su mayor si esta era la parada correcta, ya que su mirada le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba para ser callada. Se paró, tomando su bolso en manos y le siguió, manteniendo unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

A pesar de que su abuela fuera la entrenadora del prestigiado equipo de Tennis, ella no sabía nada sobre el deporte, mucho menos sobre los integrantes, a excepción de Ryoma y Fuji; Ryoma era su compañero de clases, lo cual era comprensible, mientras que con Fuji era una historia completamente diferente. Los demás miembros del equipo eran completos desconocidos para ella. Sólo asistía a los entrenamientos de Tennis ya que Tomoka le había insistido, aparte de que tenía la oportunidad de caminar junto a su abuela a la escuela, lo cual no muchas veces sucedía.

Metida en sus pensamientos, no logró percatarse de que Tezuka se había detenido en su camino, y se estrelló contra él, por un momento perdiendo el equilibrio pero con cortos pasos logró retroceder y mantenerse en pie. Levantando la mirada, se dio cuenta de que su mayor se encontraba mirándole por sobre su hombro, su ceño un tanto fruncido, y como le era costumbre, se disculpó, realizando una reverencia un tanto baja, mostrando de esa forma que realmente deseaba disculparse ante su torpeza. Pero Tezuka no dijo nada, y volvió a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo, hablando directamente con ella por primera vez desde que salieron de la escuela. Su voz era seria pero al mismo tiempo suave, lo cual le había llamado por completo la atención. Sakuno asintió un poco, logrando ahora por fin percatarse de que ya se encontraban frente a las majestuosas puertas de la escuela Hyotei. –Sólo recuerda esto: Jamás bajes tu guardia.- apenas termino de articular esas palabras y continuó su camino, adentrándose a pasos largos al campus escolar.

Ella, confundida ante sus palabras, se mantuvo con los pies pegados sobre el cemento por unos segundos, hasta que reacciono y salió corriendo tras su mayor. Las palabras aun seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, pero de momento se dispuso a ignorarlo, enfocándose en lo que ahora se encontraba viviendo.

Hubo una que otra vez en que Tezuka se detenía para preguntarle a cualquier alumno que se topará en su camino direcciones sobre el cómo poder llegar a las canchas de Tennis o el dónde se encontraba la sala de maestros; muchos le otorgaron respuestas rápidas sobre el dónde podrían encontrar las canchas, ignorando la otra pregunta sobre el salón de maestros. Varias veces, Tezuka se vio a si mismo suspirando varias veces de forma irritada, expresando completamente su frustración ante el estar dentro de una escuela como esta. Y había veces en que ni ella misma podía evitar el sonreír un poco, sintiendo una cierta gracia ante su forma de actuar.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, he de suponer.

Aquella voz seria y completamente masculina les había llamado la atención que de una forma inmediata ambos giraron sobre sus pies, encontrándose frente a frente con una chico alto y de cabellera azul oscura que portaba lentes y ropa de deportes, quien Sakuno supuso que no se trataba de otra cosa más que el uniforme de titular. Tezuka camino unos cuantos pasos hasta estar a ciertos centímetros de distancia del alumno de Hyotei, poniéndose casi frente a ella bloqueando su campo visual sobre ese chico.

-Oshitari Yuushi, si no mal me equivoco.- su voz se había tornado un poco más monótona, demostrando más seriedad sobre el asunto.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Sakuno hizo un inaudible _click_, haciéndole realizar algo, lo cual, por más patético que sonase, no estaba del todo segura sobre ese "qué" al que su instinto le estaba diciendo, ya que simplemente no lo podía recordar.

Oshitari se mantuvo silencioso por unos segundos, mirando directamente al famoso capitán de Seigaku, hasta que se percató de aquella diminuta y silenciosa personalidad que se encontraba detrás del chico. Desvió rápido su mirada, sus ojos posados ahora sobre Sakuno, quien todavía, en parte, seguía ignorante del mundo. Tezuka se percató de su acción, y volvió a moverse un poco de su lugar, tapando completamente a la chica de los perversos ojos del Tensai.

-¿Dónde está Atobe?- fue directo al punto, nuevamente llamando la atención del peli azul. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, y tomando la misma postura que el castaño, le indico con un corto movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera. –Ryuzaki-san…- le llamó, sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos. –Vamos.

Sakuno asintió de manera precipitada, caminando con la misma distancia que siempre detrás de su mayor.

**Minutos Después-Aun dentro del Instituto Hyotei.**

"_Capitulo 7: Noctis Caellum._

_-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?_

_Apenas y esas palabras se vieron articulados, el hueco sonido de algo ser golpeado contra la pared se hizo presente en los oídos de todos, haciendo instantáneamente un intenso silencio. Uno de los presentes aclaró de forma ruidosa su garganta._

_-Lo que escuchaste,- comenzó diciendo, masajeándose las sienes ante el hecho de tener que repetirse en sus palabras –no viene siendo mi problema si me entendiste o no, pero he ahí mi respuesta.- termino arrogante, una sonrisa de la misma forma adornando su rostro._

_Aquel chico que con anterioridad había golpeado la pared con el puño desnudo lo volvió hacer, esta vez con más brutalidad y desesperación que la anterior, haciendo el dolor más intenso._

_-Eres un—_

_-Shuusuke…- aquella voz le hizo callar, y mientras mordía con cierta fuerza su labio inferior, se tragó sus palabras. –Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya que esto es inaceptable, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer…- apenas y terminó de decir, y cerró los ojos, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho mientras se dejaba caer tras la pared, su hombro izquierdo soportando todo su peso._

_Incluso a pesar de que estaba en contra de sus palabras, le hizo caso. Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, trató de calmarse, dejando caer su un tanto ensangrentada mano a sus costados y se tumbo junto al marco de la puerta, dejando que su castaño flequillo tomara momentáneamente su mirada._

_-Sigues siendo igual que siempre, Tezuka; capaz de domar a la bestia de compañero que tienes- el Lord comentó burlesco, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto, relamiendo un poco sus labios ante el sentir aun la esencia de tan lujosa bebida en su boca._

_Shuusuke gruño por lo bajo, pero le ignoró completamente, su mirada aun perdido por entre su cabello._

_-My Lord…- Tezuka comenzó, reincorporándose en su lugar para poder ver al joven vampiro directamente a los ojos. –Regresando al tema, ¿Qué te impulso?_

_-Tú más que nadie debe de saberlo, Tezuka- se movió de su lugar, la copa de vino danzando entre sus dedos –esa niña, esa que tanto tu como Shuusuke han tratado de proteger, me intriga. Ya lo explique, y por ello no veo la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente, ¿o será acaso que debo de? No lo creo.- pasó junto a Tezuka, depositando en el trayecto su copa en la mesa más cercana. Se posó ahora junto a la ventana, observando con cierto detalle ese cielo brillante que por estrellas se encontraba siendo iluminado. _

_-… ¿Pero porque ella…?- la ronca y rota voz de Shuusuke se hizo presente, ya la sonrisa no pudo incrementar en los labios del Lord._

_-¿Y por qué NO ella?..."_

-Te gusta leer, según lo que veo.

Soltó un grito apagado, sobresaltándose ante la seria y masculina voz que resonó ante sus costados. Cerró de golpe el libro, sintiendo como un Deja Vú. El día anterior su senpai Fuji había hecho lo mismo, pero esta vez, al tratarse de un completo desconocido, le había tomado de forma más desapercibida.

-¿A-ah…?- levantó la mirada, encontrándose al mismo chico que con anterioridad les había recibido y llevado a las canchas de Tennis. Oshitari Yuushi. Se levantó de golpe, dejando en la banca su libro y realizo una reverencia. – ¡L-lo siento!- dijo nerviosa, un sonrojo invadiendo su rostro.

Oshitari Yuushi encaró una ceja ante su forma de actuar, sintiendo un poco de gracia a la vez. De reojo, observó el libro que se encontraba leyendo, llamándole la atención. Sakuno le siguió con la mirada.

-U-uhm…

-Mi intención no era asustarte de esa forma, pero ocupaba sacarte de tu trance,- su voz era un tanto seria, pero no se comparaba en mucho a la que Tezuka tenía. –Tezuka-san te llama.- terminó de decir, y se marchó.

Sakuno, aun un tanto confundida ante su acción, tomó su mochila como libro en manos, y se encamino a donde su mayor se encontraba hablando con otro chico de cabellera plateada que al mismo tiempo se podía confundir como gris. Un tanto apenada, se posó a un costado de Tezuka, mirándole de reojo esperando en silencio captar su atención, ya que todavía seguía charlando con el otro chico.

-¿C-capitán…Tezuka…?- fue un tanto bochornoso para ella, ya que no estaba del todo segura del cómo poder llamarle sin sentirse tan familiarizada. No era cómo Fuji, quién podía llamarle senpai con toda confianza, y al recordar que el castaño era capitán del equipo de Tennis, no se le había ocurrido otra mejor forma.

Tezuka, ante su leve llamado, se percató de su presencia. Su ceño se vio un tanto fruncido. La plática entre él y el otro chico se había detenido momentáneamente.

-¿Desea algo, Ryuzaki-san?- su voz parecía molesta, y eso le hizo respingar un poco.

-O-o-oshitari-san dijo que m-me necesitaba…- tragó con un poco de fuerza, abrazando su mochila a su pecho.

-Hnnn~ ¿Quién es ella, Tezuka?

-No creo que venga al tema saber eso.

-¿A-ah…?- miró a su mayor cómo al chico desconocido, no estando del todo segura si debía de presentarse o no, pero recordando sus formalidades, no se vio con otra opción. –U-uhmm…s-soy S-sakuno, R-ryuzaki…Sakuno…m-mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia, y la atmosfera cambio completamente, o eso fue lo que creyó.

Tezuka le miraba con cierto recelo, aunque no exactamente deseaba mostrar odio, pero aquel brillo lleno de irritación le había llamado por completo la atención. Y en ese momento, la duda simplemente se había hecho inmensa.

-Sakuno, ¿huh?

Y fue en ese momento, cuando vio la sonrisa de ese joven, que algo dentro de ella sintió temor, al igual que una extraña melancolía que lentamente iba comiendo su corazón…

* * *

No sé, ¿les gusto el final del capitulo? Aun sigue sin convencerme =_=. Por cierto~sé que tienen dudas, que no responderé de momento ^^ Una de las cosas que diré es que esye fic no será largo, a más tardar tendra como cinco o seis episodios, o quizá menos, todavía no lo sé, pero haré que todo vaya avanzando rápido para tener un final muy pronto~

Como sea~etto...no tengo mucho que decir, aunque al principio creí que diría mucho...ok .-. Una de las cosas que les hará feliz, creo, será:

**~Prometo no tardar con las actualizaciones~**

Sólo que una cosa: no prometo subir entre semana, sino sólo los fines de semana ya que tengo escuela y todo eso, pero igual trataré de esforzarme y todo eso ^^

Les agradesco mucho el que se hayan tomado su tiempo leyendo este fic~

_Memento: Recuerdo/Momento_

_Noctis Caellum: Cielo Nocturno_


	3. Lacrimosa

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Lacrimosa.**

La forma en que había mencionado su nombre, ese tono lleno de interés, le había asustado completamente. No era siempre cuando conocías a una persona que mascullara tu nombre de una forma no muy común, sobre todo tratándose de un completo desconocido. Apretó más su libro y maletín contra su pecho, frunciendo un poco las cejas ante su nerviosismo, y desvió sus ojos hacia Tezuka, quién aun mantenía la misma expresión.

-Creo que hemos terminado aquí, Atobe.- sentenció, nuevamente posándose justo enfrente de la menor, sobresaltándola.

Atobe, según el estoico capitán le había llamado, soltó una leve carcajada; nada llena de vida, y sin burla de por medio. –Personalmente le daré el mensaje a Sakaki-sensei, Tezuka.

Tezuka no respondió, teniendo en mente que no había realmente una razón de, y se dio la vuelta, nuevamente encarando a la nerviosa Sakuno. Ella le levantó la mirada, curiosa por sus palabras.

-Es hora de irnos, Ryuzaki-san.

Apenas y terminó de articular sus palabras comenzó su camino de camino a la entrada del instituto, ignorando todos a su paso. Sakuno le vio partir unos cuantos pasos, y de forma torpe realizo una reverencia en forma de despedida hacia el capitán del equipo Hyotei, y salió detrás del castaño, manteniendo ciertos pasos de distancia.

Atobe sonrió de lado, ironía completamente reflejaba en cada facción de su rostro.

-O será que Tezuka-san no la reconoce, o simplemente se niega al hecho de querer reconocer su existencia.

Giró un poco su rostro, aun mirando de reojo a los estudiantes del Seigaku, no prestándole del todo atención a la nueva presencia que hacía a sus costados.

-Sea cual sea su razón,- comenzó diciendo, entrecerrando ahora la mirada ya que ambos jóvenes se habían perdido entre la multitud –no me arriesgaré a perderle otra vez…

**-Miércoles por la Tarde-**

"_El frío que sintió al haber recargado su desnuda espalda contra la pared le provocó un corto escalofrío, atrayéndole nuevamente a la realidad que había creído perdida. A pesar de que su mente se encontraba en blanco, no siendo capaz de recapitular del todo bien ni un simple fragmento de su pasado…no sentía nada, salvo el frío que ahora recorría completamente su cuerpo. Con calma, se decidió por observar por observar sus manos, notando su propia palidez. Frunció un poco el ceño, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos, inconscientemente pensando en las palpitaciones que producía su corazón. No lograba escucharlas con claridad, y de una manera ingenua, se dispuso a creer que eran demasiado lentas._

_-Veo que despertaste,- una voz en casi susurro se hizo presente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Al presente, lo que le asombró, fue que no sintió temor alguno ante su seriedad –Cambia tus sucios ropajes y sígueme, Sakuno esta esperándote.- giró un poco su perfil hacia su derecha, y le encontró; aquellos platinados ojos que le miraban con cierto recelo, brillando con un tenue destello oscuro._

_A lentos movimientos, decidió por salir de entre las blancas sabanas que hasta hace poco aun se encontraban arropando su cuerpo y se paró sobre sus pies desnudos sobre ese piso que le parecía de mármol._

_-Al diablo con tus palabras,- siseó, apretando los puños junto a sus costados -¿Quién eres?- se limitó a decir, tragándose más de la mitad de las maldiciones que deseaba expresar junto a esa oración._

_El Lord encaró una ceja de forma burlona, sus blancos y afilados dientes mostrándose tras una leve sonrisa de lado._

_-¿Así es como le hablas a tu salvador? Vaya osadía la tuya, hibrido._

_Ahora, ante sus palabras, fue él quien se dispuso a mirarle con la misma arrogancia y molestia. Suspiró un poco y soltó la presión ejercida en sus manos y relajó un poco los hombros, dejando el estrés fluir por todo su cuerpo. –No sé de qué demonios te encuentres hablando, pero ante el hecho de que me hayas llamado con ese nombre tan impuro no hará que te salves de unos cuantos golpes.- sonrió de lado, su tono de voz expresando toda burla en sus palabras._

_El Lord rió por lo bajo, tapando un poco su rostro con el guante negro que cubría su mano, y se echó a carcajear. Una risa tan llena de vida y de emoción, una la cual le había asombrado completamente. Frunció un poco los labios, su mirada vigilante como un lobo en caza._

_-Vaya idiota que eres, Ryou…pero por más que deseara el cumplir tu petición, no puedo.- dijo, poco después de haber calmado su risa; el mismo aire lleno de superioridad se dio nuevamente a notar en la atmosfera._

_-¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?- cuestionó con la misma arrogancia, cruzando sus desnudos brazos sobre su torso, encarando una ceja mofándose ante la situación. El Lord frunció el ceño, y nuevamente se vio suspirando._

_-Creí que eras lo suficiente listo como para no hacerme repetir en mis palabras, pero al parecer, tu transformación te hizo más idiota que antes.- posó unos cuantos dedos sobre sus sienes, masajeándoselas expresando de esa forma su irritación. Ryou, o cómo con anterioridad había sido llamado ese chico de cabellera castaña, soltó un corto gruñido, nuevamente retomando una posición de defensa e indignación. _

_-Sakuno te ésta esperando,-comenzó cortante, dejando toda tonalidad burlona fuera –y aun así estuve en contra de que ella te viera, tuve que ceder ante su petición. Después de todo, ella tarde o temprano se convertirá en mi Hanayome, y un hibrido como tú no tiene derecho alguno de estar cerca de ella._

_-…- Ryou no dijo nada. Las palabras habían, por completo, quedado atoradas en su garganta, o eso fue lo que pareció. El nudo que se hacía presente le impedía el poder hablar, e inclusive hacia que el respirar fuera una tarea sumamente difícil. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, y repasando bien las palabras en la mente, dio a cuestionar la pregunta que estuvo surcando por mucho tiempo ya su mente. -¿Q-quién…- las palabras salían de forma torpe, teniendo miedo de cuestionar algo que no debía –quién es…Sakuno?- miró al Lord fijamente, sus avellanados ojos expresando todo lo que sentía._

_El Lord le miró confuso, esta vez dejando caer la perfecta fachada que se había conseguido de por vida. ¿Acaso ese hibrido le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto?, se cuestionó. –Deja de hacerte el tonto, Ryou.- sentenció._

_A pesar de la molestia que se le hacían sus palabras, se tragó todo insulto que tenía en mente, y desvió de forma irritante y a su vez nerviosa la mirada. -¿Crees qué si me estuviera haciendo el "tonto", como dices, perdería mi maldito tiempo en preguntarte algo como eso?- deseaba atacarle con palabras, pero no lo hizo. Trató de articular cada palabra con calma, fallando una que otra vez._

_El Lord no dijo nada, esperando a que el chico prosiguiera._

_-No sé quién es Sakuno, jamás he escuchado tal nombre en mi vida; pero de algo en que estoy realmente seguro, es que no soy un jodido hibrido, como tu osas llamarme."_

-¡Sakuno!- la fuerte voz de su abuela le sobresalto un poco, haciéndole cerrar casi de golpe el libro sin poner su separador de por medio. Tomó sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación, asomándose desde una esquina de las escaleras en busca de su abuela, quién no parecía encontrarse en la sala. Comenzó su camino por cada escalón, tomándose del barandal por precaución de luego no caer.

-¿Abuela?- articuló suavemente, esperando alguna respuesta. Un hueco sonido proveniente de la cocina le hizo saber la localización de su abuela, y de una forma un tanto apresurada fue en su búsqueda. Ryuzaki Sumire se encontraba sosteniendo varios sartenes en mano, unos ya postrados en el piso. Supuso que la razón de todo el ruido fue que se le habían caído, y sin más preámbulos fue en su ayuda. Tomó unos cuantos en sus manos, dejándolos con cuidado caer sobre el estante cercano de la cocina, mientras que aun con la otra seguía ayudando en sostenerlos. Sumire suspiró, sintiéndose aliviada de que ningún accidente hubiese ocurrido. Sakuno sonrió ante su bienestar.

-Lamento molestarte con estas cosas, Sakuno, pero necesitaba de tu ayuda.- comentó en cansancio, tomando la toalla más cercana y secando las gotas de sudor que se encontraban resbalando por su rostro, apegando un poco los desarreglados cabellos a su piel. Sakuno negó un poco con la cabeza, asegurándole que no había problema alguno tras una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Necesita ayuda en algo más, abuela?- cuestionó tranquilamente, acomodando de una forma menos desordenada los sartenes que se habían caído. Sumire pensó un poco la posibilidad, y luego se encontró asintiendo.

-¿Podrías ir por los víveres de la cena, Sakuno?

Sakuno tan sólo se limito a asentir, encaminándose a la sala y tomando su pequeño bolso de mano. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, se detuvo un momento a pensar si se llevaba junto con ella el libro del cual se encontraba últimamente fantaseando, pero descartó la posibilidad, creyendo que le sería un poco difícil cargar con todo ella sola. Dejó las pantuflas y tomó ahora sus zapatos y con un "-Regreso pronto-", salió de la casa sin esperar más respuesta.

Las calles de Tokyo aun se encontraban siendo iluminadas bajo los rayos del sol, salvo que uno que otro poste de luz ya se encontraba iluminando el lugar. Faltaba una hora para el atardecer, pero las nubes que comenzaban a tornarse carmesíes demostraban otra cosa. Por la hora que se trataba, se sorprendió de que no hubiera muchos civiles caminando entre todas las calles, lo cual se le hizo un tanto curioso, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando no le vio más razón para seguir.

Entró a la tienda de siempre, y estaba vacía, salvo por la chica que siempre se encontraba atendiendo la caja registradora, quién de momento se encontraba leyendo una revista. Ante el sonido de la campana que produjo la puerta al abrirse la chica de castaña melena se sorprendió, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con Sakuno, a quien saludo con una sonrisa. La chica tan sólo hizo una reverencia, y comenzó con las compras.

El sonido del televisor hacía eco en sus oídos, y le hizo recordar la noticia que había escuchado la última vez que le tocó hacer las compras. Se encontraban hablando de cosas un tanto irrelevantes, pero que podían en parte ser de interés. Se encaminó a con la chica de la registradora, depositando su canasta. La chica dejó a un lado su revista y comenzó a cobrar, aun con una sonrisa placida en rostro.

-Muchas gracias por su compra- le entregó las bolsas, y nuevamente se dispuso a leer de su revista.

Sakuno salió del lugar, percatándose de lo tarde que se le había hecho. Cuando creyó que saldría a la hora del atardecer, se había equivocado completamente. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, una que otra estrella iluminando ese abismo. Se vio suspirando, fortaleciendo su agarre sobre las bolsas de plástico.

-Hnn~ vaya sorpresa el encontrarme con la protegida de mi gran rival.- aquella voz se le hizo familiar, pero desconocida al mismo tiempo que giró un poco asustada sobre sus pies. Justo atrás de ella se encontraba Atobe, si bien recapitulaba su nombre, y aquel chico de lentes que no lograba recordar del todo bien, pero sabía que lo había visto en Hyotei.

-…- no estaba del todo segura el que poder responder, y sólo asintió, algo temerosa. –B-buenas tardes, A-atobe-san…uh…- miró al chico de cabellera azul, esperando darle a entender con la mirada que no recapitulaba del todo bien su nombre. Oshitari entendió la señal, y aclarando un poco su garganta, se presentó:

-Oshitari Yuushi,- dijo, su monótona voz no cambiando –nos conocimos ayer.

-¡L-lamento el haber olvidado su nombre!- se disculpó, apenándose ante sus acciones.

Oshitari negó un poco con la cabeza. –No hay problema, usualmente me sucede esto.

-U-uhm…- les miró, frunciendo las cejas cómo le era de costumbre. No estaba segura del que poder hacer en esta situación; se trataba de dos perfectos extraños que de la nada se encontró en la calle y ellos se encontraban hablándole, sin razón alguna que le extrañaba completamente.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo,- habló Atobe nuevamente, sobresaltándola un poco –No me he presentado cómo me es debido.- camino un poco más hacia al frente, estando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la castaña y se hincó, tomando posesión de las pequeñas manos de la chica sobre las de él, teniéndolas bajo un suave y delicado agarre. –Mi nombre es Atobe Keigo, mi placer.

Le miró un poco anonada, no logrando entender del todo rápido la situación. El sonrojo fue más que evidente, ya que el calor en su rostro era demasiado. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo, pero se mantuvo de pie, su mirada perpleja sobre el chico de grisácea y profunda mirada.

"_Su sonrisa igual de arrogante, tomando en posesión las manos de la pequeña dama mientras que divertido observaba cada reacción._

_-Se me es conocido como Lord,- anunció con cierto disgusto –así que, ahora que eres conocedora de mi verdadero nombre, tendrás el derecho de llamarme como te plazca-"_

Una de las escenas que había adorado de la novela vampiresa se reproducía en su mente, asombrándola de un momento a otro. Estaba sorprendida, ya que se le hacía una coincidencia demasiado grande, pero a su vez, placentera.

-¡A-ano…!- exclama nerviosa, apretando con cierta más fuerza las bolsas llenas de comida. –L-lamento si, uh…h-hablo de una forma irrespetuosa, p-pero…- guardó silencio, pensando bien sus palabras.

Oshitari cómo Atobe no dijeron nada, esperando a que la joven dama terminara de articular su oración que al parecer mucho le costaba decir. Atobe le miraba con interés; sus ojos brillando a pesar de que el sol ya no era de momento presente alrededor de esa zona, dándole un brillo mortífero y cálido a su vez.

-¿C-conocen…- hizo una pausa, tratando de recapitular el nombre –uh…? –pausó en su pregunta, cayendo en cuenta que no lo recordaba del todo. Fue en ese momento en que Oshitari se decidió por intervenir.

-Es sobre el libro, ¿no es así?- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, arrugando su playera blanca de perfecto planchado.

Sakuno le alzó la mirada, sonriendo un poco mientras que asentía levemente con la cabeza. Para ese entonces, Atobe ya se encontraba de pie, parado justo a un costado de la chica de trenzas, observando cuidadosamente.

-¡Sí!- dijo en alegría.

Oshitari dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, acortando la distancia. –No es por ser grosero, ¿pero que con el libro?- de reojo se dedico a mirar a Atobe, percatándose de su mirada, y luego la regreso hacia Sakuno, cuyos avellanados ojos brillaban con una alegría infantil digna de un niño de cuatro años al recibir un pastel de chocolate.

-E-el nombre de A-atobe-san,- dice, captando más su atención –s-si no mal lo recuerdo, ese es el nombre del Lord…

**-Ese mismo día por la Noche-**

"…_el dolor que estaba reflejado en su mirada le había causado un estrujón en el corazón, impidiéndole el poder hablar para explicarse en sus palabras. El simple hecho de ver lágrimas desbordar por su pálido rostro le impedía hasta el acto de pensar, bloqueando todo hasta sus sentidos._

_-Sakuno…- murmuró Shuusuke, cerrando sus ojos para mostrar un semblante más calmado y preocupado. La chica se percató de la forma tan dolorosa en que su nombre era articulado, y soltó un pequeño grito sorpresivo el cual sonó como el chillido de un ratón, y elevó sus manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas._

_-L-lo siento…- dijo en un leve suspiro, sollozos comenzando a salir de su garganta._

_El Lord, cómo Shuusuke, deseaban el poder ir a por ello y sostenerla en un fuerte agarre contra sus pechos, darle en algo un poco de cariño y protección para darle a conocer que en realidad no se encontraba sola y que podía confiar en los demás, pero ese problema solo le incumbía a ella, y a él._

_-Tú no debes de disculparte, niña…- su voz feroz no mostraba cariño alguno; la cólera que había tratado de reprimir mientras hablaba con el Lord estaba saliendo a flote, y odiaba hacer eso. –Soy yo quién perdió los recuerdos de tu persona, ¿no es así? Entonces deja de lloriquear._

_Sakuno le miró en algo perpleja, entendiendo al instante sus palabras. Con un rápido movimiento secó todas sus lágrimas con las manga de su desarreglado vestido color lavanda, tratando ahora de mostrar una máscara llena de determinación; fallando completamente en el acto._

_-Dicen que cuando una persona pierde sus recuerdos, al estar junto a esas personas que han estado siempre junto a ellas, sienten algo que los atrae,- explicaba, la irritación aun siendo más que obvia –la cuestión: no sentí nada al estar junto a ti, salvo desprecio._

_Apretó los puños, sintiendo él como el llanto nuevamente deseaba dar a flote para esta vez no parar. Varias preguntas comenzaban a ser formuladas inconscientemente en su mente, torturándola más de lo que ya se encontraba. ¿Por qué-comenzaba a preguntarse-, por qué era sólo ella a quien no lograba recordar?_

_-Ryou._

_La voz severa del Lord había dado su aparición, y al instante respondió al llamado, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-Creí que había sido claro que esto era entre ella y yo, así que no te metas, vampiro._

_El Lord copio su acción y frunció el ceño, mostrando una mirada llena de ira bajo la oscuridad de la luna plateada. Se encaminó a dónde Sakuno estaba y posó una mano sobre su hombro, esperando en silencio el llamar su atención. Sakuno fue un poco lenta en entender su ademán, pero le volteó a ver, su mirada curiosa y llena de dolor._

_-Ve con Shuusuke, la conversación ha terminado._

_Sonó más a una orden que a una simple opción._

_-Pero— trató de replicar, pero calló al instante cuando su mirada paso de ira a mortífera, sacándole un corto susto sorpresivo. Realizó una corta inclinación, y con tambaleantes pasos fue a dónde Shuusuke se encontraba parado, quien ya se encontraba esperándola con brazos abiertos._

_-¿Acaso debías de irrumpir en esto?_

_El Lord asintió, mostrando un poco sus afilados dientes, sobresaltando al joven de castaña melena._

_-¡Pero claro que debía!- exclamó, no tomándose en algo la molestia de ocultar su desprecio. –Incluso a pesar de que ya he intentado darte a explicar la situación, sigues sin entender nada- siseó._

_-¿Huh?- Ryou le miró incrédulo, deseando ahora y en definitiva expresar todo su sentir. -¿Así que soy el culpable de todo?- mofó mientras las palabras eran articuladas. –Para empezar, dentro de este lugar, tú vienes siendo considerado el Vampiro más poderoso al cual la humanidad debe de temer, ¿y soy ahora yo el chico malo? ¡Maravilloso!_

_El Lord gruñó por lo bajo, no soportando del todo sus palabras. En un rápido movimiento tomó del cuello al castaño, levantándolo sin mucha fuerza del piso, apretando el agarre, sus nudillos mostrando el sobresalir de sus huesos bien marcados._

_-¿Soy yo el Vampiro?- la sonrisa burlona seguía en rostro. –Ahora déjame informarte, pero tu persona misma es uno también._

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías!_

_Volvió a apretar el agarre. –¿Acaso no tienes hambre? ¿Acaso esos dientes que comienzan lentamente a surgir en tu boca no desea engullir sangre humana? Estas muerto, Ryou; ahora eres un Vampiro, hibrido para ser más preciso…pero ya no eres humano…"_

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en los ojos, entendiendo al instante que las lágrimas deseaban salir. No entendía la razón del porque, pero un sentimiento lleno de tristeza como nostalgia la habían invadido completamente de un momento para otro que le sorprendió.

Cerró su libro, depositándolo con cierto cuidado sobre su mesita de dormir, y se dejo caer completamente sobre la cama, su cabello desarreglado cayendo directamente sobre sus ojos. La luna que desde hace ya varias horas había dado su aparición brillaba con gran intensidad, dándole un color plateado hermoso, como la plata misma, pero a su vez más hermoso todavía. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar más y más en los distintos paisajes que le rodeaban, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir pensado en las escenas del libro, que curiosamente, eran propios de la situación.

Giró, esta vez recostándose completamente sobre su estomago.

La plática que había sostenido con Atobe-san cómo Oshitari-san le había sido un tanto peculiar, increíblemente extraña. Jamás había socializado con nadie que no fuera de su salón o inclusive familia, y está siendo su primera experiencia le había sido en algo gratificante.

La sonrisa de Atobe, poco después de haber articulado eso, le había llamado inclusive más la atención. El aire lleno de arrogancia, el cómo sus blancos dientes se asomaban entre sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos y el cómo su pelo se movía ante la suave briza del viento; tan grande era la casualidad, que comenzaba a creer que las palabras de Fuji eran más que ciertas.

Las cosas que salían de libros ficticios no eran otra cosa salvo meras **coincidencias**, era hasta casi imposible que algo así fuera a **existir **en vida **real**.

Sí, **no era otra cosa más que ficción**.

* * *

Principalmente quiero decir...lamento la lenta actualización al igual que el corto episodio T.T mi imaginación ya no daba para más, aparte que rompí mi promesa de no actualizar cada fin de semana, pero tengo una excusa! xD Las cuales no daré ya que sé que es una perdida de tiempo -w-

Cuando me encontraba escribiendo esto hace ya varias semanas, estaba sumida en la desesperación D: es que...ocupaba a un quinto personaje, el cual no encontraba, hasta después de preguntarle a muchas personas así que les doy nuevamente mis agradecimientos y lamento si los molesté~ xD

Y uhm...la proxima semana entro en examenes, así que dudo actualizar este fin de semana o el otro, ya que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir ya que no me puedo arriesgar a reprobar más materias o adiós FF y computadora~ -w- creo que esto es suficiente de momento .-.

**Lacrimosa**: Lágrimas


	4. Ipso Facto

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Ipso Facto.**

Su mente todavía reproducía el mismo escenario; una tras otra y tras otra vez, no pudiendo encontrar un fin definitivo. Su suave voz hacía eco en su mente, atrayéndole una extraña sensación llena de felicidad, pero estaba consciente de que no era del tipo que todo ser humano podría disfrutar con alivio, sino una felicidad mortífera y enfermiza de la cual él mismo se sentía aterrado de poseer. ¿Pero y cómo poder evitarlo? Su dama volvía a pronunciar su nombre con esa misma suavidad, pero igual, carecía de ese mismo sentimiento que por décadas ya llevaba añorando.

Nada había cambiado, y de ello se sentía feliz, salvo eso…ese minúsculo e importante detalle que le comía vivo…

Dejó caer su maletín escolar sobre su elegante y bien ordenado escritorio, para después dirigirse directamente hacia el balcón de tan refinada habitación. Ya era noche para cuando llego a su mansión, y el aire seguía siendo igual de gélido al que tan bien estaba acostumbrado a. Su grisácea cabellera se movía al mismo ritmo que el viento, molestándole un poco, pero eso no le impidió el seguir admirando con cierta determinación el paisaje que se hacía presente frente a él.

Las luces de la ciudad era lo único que con claridad se podía apreciar, al igual que las montañas que se encontraban siendo alumbradas por los faroles que rodeaban la carretera. Pero al verse aburrido al paso de los segundos, decidió darse la vuelta, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo del balcón, admirando ahora las pocas estrellas que hacían presencia en la oscuridad de la noche. La arrogante sonrisa que tan bien le caracterizaba estaba presente, al igual que ese aire lleno de ironía que últimamente se encontraba decorando su mirada. Todo estaba claro; ahora lo estaba. No le importaba en mucho todas las consecuencias que sus actos podrían atraer, pero se encontraba desesperado, que inclusive libremente era capaz de admitir.

Estaba seguro que esta sería la primera vez en que el famoso Atobe Keigo perdía los estribos a causa de una infantil y egoísta desesperación, pero todos aquellos que realmente conocían su historia, o aquellos mismos que también la vivieron, serían capaces de entender. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, y esperar…internamente deseando a que su joven dama entendiera sus motivos, y no se apartara nuevamente de su lado. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar como opción; iba a impedirlo.

**-Jueves por la Mañana-**

"…_Soltó un suspiro, nuevamente tomando en mano aquella flor cuyas espinas suavemente se iban encajando sobre su piel, haciéndole mostrar un leve punto de sangrado, el cual a los segundos nuevamente desaparecía. Sus azulados ojos miraban aborrecida esa acción, la cual se repetía una tras otra, mostrando una pequeña película rayada. Cuando no le encontró más diversión, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, observando las pocas estrellas que deslumbraban tras esa nublada y fría noche._

_Su mente estaba nublada de pensamientos, haciéndole olvidar el dónde se encontraba y la razón del porque se encontraba ahí también, y si se disponía el mirar a su alrededores se volvería a cuestionar aquello…pero esa pregunta no le importaba, no necesitaba tampoco el cuestionarse eso. Lo único que quería, y a su gran vez necesitaba, era el pensar…y aclarar todo pensamiento impuro que tuviese hacia esa joven dama que desde que la conoció, prometió proteger. _

_Todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo aquello en que el Lord estaba involucrado, le traía más confusiones hacia la situación actual, y eso no le ayudaba en mucho…_

_Chasqueó la legua, relamiendo un poco sus labios ante la sequedad que sentía, rosándola a su vez por sobre sus blancos y filosos colmillos que se escondían tras sus labios, haciéndole ahora recordar que no era un humano, que había dejado de serlo desde hace más de una década ya; pero el convivir con esa dama le había hecho olvidar ese factor tan importante que ahora en día gobernaba su vida. _

_Inclusive, y por más que le doliera el admitirlo, el mismo Lord se lo había hecho entender tras haber tomado posesión de su dama…cosa la cual le hirió, pero le hizo comprender nuevamente más cosas. Él también sentía deseos prohibidos hacia la chica, él también deseaba el poder clavar sus colmillos en su blanca piel, y sobre todo, el tomar de su sangre…_

_-Bbibere humanum est,…ergo bibamus…- murmuró con voz rota, apretando los puños, encajándose a su vez las espinas de ese roja rosa, la cual bajo su fuerte agarre, fue aplastándose hasta perder cada uno de sus pétalos._

_Capítulo 9: Quid pro Quo_

_-No creí que tardaras tanto._

_Una seria y ronca voz resonó entre las oscuras paredes de aquella desolada habitación, la cual únicamente estaba siendo iluminada por una simple y pequeña llama de vela, apenas logrando mostrar la sombra del portador de aquella voz. Shuusuke le ignoró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras se encaminaba hacia dónde esa persona se encontraba, recargando su hombro contra el rocoso borde de la ventada._

_Con mirada entrecerrada y con mechones castaños sobre sus ojos, se dedicó a mirar de reojo a su acompañante, quién le seguía mirando con una expresión cansada, llena de desaprobación hacia su persona; no tenía que preguntar por algún motivo por el cual le miraba de aquella forma tan seca…era demasiado obvio, incluso para él._

_-Tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos…- murmuró, regresando su vista al desolado campo que rodeaba el lugar. –Tampoco creí que tardaría tanto para ello…así que deja de verme así, estoy consciente de lo que hice.- terminó diciendo amargamente._

_Tezuka no dijo nada por unos segundos ante el escuchar sus palabras, pero su ceño se frunció todavía más. Soltó un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. –No estás consciente de nada, Shuusuke._

_El castaño sonrió de lado, mostrando una pequeña expresión mortífera. No encaró al chico, sino que siguió enfocando su atención en ningún punto en específico. –Ilumíname entonces, Tezuka.- comentó burlón, sabiendo que dicho comentario no sería de tanto agrado._

_La forma en que hablaba era demasiado sarcástica, demasiado inclusive a su sarcasmo normal; desde que Shuusuke había ingresado a la habitación había notado un gran cambio en su personalidad, sobre todo en su mirada. No estaba del todo seguro si el llegar hacia los extremos de cuestionarle sobre a qué conclusión había llegado para que su comportamiento tuviera tan radical cambio…_

_-¿Dónde está Sakuno…?_

_Cuando escuchó esa nueva pregunta ser articulada, todos sus pensamientos al respecto de cómo actuar ante la situación se perdieron en una nueva sombra negra, llevándose todo hacia un nuevo abismo dentro de su mente. Aclaró levemente su garganta, aun manteniendo todo contacto visual con el chico, quien al final por fin se decidió por encararle directamente, haciendo todo un tanto más…difícil, creía._

_-No hay necesidad alguna de saber eso.- mencionó cortante. _

_-Ah, entiendo.- sus labios se movieron un poco, manteniendo entrecerrada su boca, mostrando detrás el pequeño brillo de sus afilados colmillos. Tezuka no perdió ni un segundo para notar ello. _

_-Shuusuke…- su voz había cambiado, perdiendo esa tonalidad fría y severa de momentos atrás, retomando ahora una tonalidad llena de cautela…y miedo…"_

Giró por sobre las sabanas de su cama, cerrando el libro a la vez que lo hacía, cayendo plena sobre su estomago mientras su cara caía en la almohada, haciendo que todo aquello que dijera se escuchara como balbuceos incoherentes, atrayéndole una pequeña risa después de haber realizado dicho acto. Cuando no encontró más diversión alguna en ello, se sentó sobre su cama, quitando de su rostro sus desordenados y húmedos mechones que irrumpían su mirada. A su vez, posó su mano por sobre su frente, revisando su temperatura. Seguía alta…

Al final soltó un suspiro, volviéndose a tirar sobre la cama, esta vez cayendo sobre su espalda, su un tanto opaca mirada castaña observando el cremoso techo de su habitación. A pesar de ser jueves, otro día de semana más, había faltado a todos sus deberes escolares; esa mañana había despertado con un inesperado resfriado, ardiendo en fiebre, y su abuela al ver tan deplorable estado que sostenía, no le quedo de otra salvo decir que su nieta faltaría a todo deber que tuviera, quedando en casa para reposar y mejorar su condición.

E incluso a pesar de que llevaba toda la mañana en cama, leyendo el libro, no sentía mejora alguna. La fiebre seguía igual de alta, debilitando su cuerpo, pero no había otro síntoma en su cuerpo salvo el cansancio mismo.

Dejando caer ambas manos a sus costados, posándolas sobre su cama, dejó caer todo su peso sobre estas, tratando lentamente ponerse de pie. Respingó un poco ante la pesadez de su cuerpo, pero al final logró estar sobre sus dos descalzos pies, tambaleando un poco. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, deteniéndose contra esta para recuperar un poco de aliento. Le parecía un poco extraño que, al tan sólo dar unos cuatro o cinco pasos, la fatiga nuevamente hubiera recaído de golpe sobre su cuerpo casi y como si nada.

Abrió con la misma lentitud la puerta, causando un hueco sonido a causa de esto. Sus castaños ojos parecían nuevamente cansados, pero no se rindió en el lugar, siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras de su casa, hasta que se detuvo junto al barandal, volviendo a recuperar el aliento. El silencio de la casa le extrañaba un poco, dándole a entender que su abuela de momento no se encontraba en los alrededores. Deseaba saber la hora, pero al recordar que no había reloj salvo en su habitación o en la sala, no tuvo otra opción salvo el bajar.

Fue lento, y de la manera más cautelosa posible, para bajar cada escalón. Estaba consciente de que era un tanto torpe cuando de bajar o subir escalones se trataba, ya que en su mayoría de veces se tropezaba con la punta de estos; en el estado en el cual de momento se encontraba le daba a entender que existía mayor posibilidad de accidentarse, y no deseaba saber que le podría pasar de ser así.

Tragó con un poco de fuerza, sus cansados ojos entrecerrándose un poco con una pequeña determinación. Solo faltaba un escalón más…Cuando trató de dar el último paso, se fue de rente, sus descalzos pies resbalando contra la punta. Sintió irse de espalda, pero jamás cayó…Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un color castaño claro muy familiar. Y cuando reconoció esa cabellera, no pudo evitar el soltar un pequeño grito apagado, su cuerpo moviéndose sin voluntad a pesar de toda la debilidad, pero eso solo hizo que el agarre que había alrededor de sus hombros se fortaleciera un poco más.

-Ryuzaki-san…- aquella seria voz que reconocí al instante resonó en su cabeza, nuevamente causándole el volver mirar hacia arriba. –Jamás baje su guardia.

Tezuka, quién estaba todavía sosteniendo a la chica de largas coletas, le ayudó a ponerse correctamente de pie; pero aun le sostuvo de los hombros, guiando su tambaleante cuerpo hacia el sofá. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Tezuka movió de una forma un tanto brusca, pero sin lastimar a la menor, para que ésta tomara asiento en los sillones de su sala. Sakuno volvió a levantar sus ojos hacia el castaño, quién parecía ahora mirarle de una forma desaprobatoria, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-U-uhm…

-Ryuzaki-sensei llegará hasta tarde,- comenzó diciendo, interrumpiendo su comentario mientras que a su vez respondía aquella pregunta que jamás fue articulada. –Me pidió que estuviera aquí hasta entonces.

Sakuno se sonrojó, su rostro llenándose de una tonalidad más roja a la que le había dejado la fiebre ante el comentario del capitán. Se sentía apenada ante que él tuviera que cuidar de ella, sabiendo quizá que el chico tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que cuidar a la nieta de su entrenadora. Apretó un poco sus nudillos, sus dedos entrelazándose un poco con la suave tela de su pantalón de dormir, volvió a mirar al capitán quién, mientras relataba todo eso, tomó asiento en el sofá frente a ella.

-P-perdón por…las molestias causadas…- murmuro lentamente, pensando bien que palabras podría decir frente al temible capitán. –Y-ya estoy mejor así que…uhm…S-si es que…T-tezuka-buchou tiene cosas más i-importantes que hacer…yo me p-puedo cuidar sola…- terminó con una sonrisa forzada, teniendo en mente que al final esas no fueron las mejores palabras que pudo haber articulado.

Su castaña mirada se posó sobre la fría de él, tratando de ver tras su mirada algún tipo de emoción o pensamiento que estuviera teniendo después de lo que había dicho, pero no logró encontrar nada. En ese momento, Tezuka-para ella-era como un complicado libro de ciencias que le era difícil el comprender, sobre todo leer.

-¿Necesitas algo?

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, sacándola de todo pensamiento.

-¿A-ah…?

-La entrenadora Ryuzaki me pidió el favor.- su voz volvió a tornarse fría; al instante reconoció que uso esa misma tonalidad de voz cuando habló con el Capitán de la escuela Hyotei. -¿Necesitas algo?- volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez esperando una respuesta a cambio. Sakuno, al principio, no estaba segura sobre el que poder decir. Cuando abrió un poco la boca para articular alguna palabra, sintió un poco seca su garganta, y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió que decir.

-A-agua…- dijo tímidamente, jugando con la tela de su prenda. –U-un vaso de agua…p-por favor…

Tezuka asintió ante su petición, parándose al instante para dirigirse a la cocina para cumplir aquello que la castaña le había pedido. Sakuno le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció a través de las coloridas paredes, y después, suspiró.

Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse ante la presencia del capitán; no le asustaba, como los integrantes del equipo de Tennis decían sentirse ante su presencia; pero aun así le era extraño, pero a su vez le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad que le era familiar…No lograba comprender a que se refería con todo eso, y por ello prefirió descartar el pensamiento.

Se escuchaba ruido de vasos golpearse los unos contra los otros en el eco de la casa, trayéndole a la chica una sensación un poco más tranquila. Su abuela normalmente hacía mucho ruido cuando se encontraba en la cocina, el mismo que él capitán se encontraba haciendo, y sonrió un poco ante esto mismo. Entre el mismo silencio, logró también escuchar un poco de ruido por las afueras de la casa, y pocos segundos después, el timbre de la vivienda resonó entre las paredes, causándole un pequeño mareo por lo alta que ya se encontraba su fiebre.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada a la cocina, tratando de ver si Tezuka iba a salir o no; al no escuchar movimiento alguno, decidió el ponerse de pie, tambaleando ante cada paso que daba en su camino hacia la puerta. Algo que le había sorprendido en todo el trayecto fue que no se cansó, llegando a la puerta principal sin jadear. Retiró el cerrojo, girando lentamente la perilla, no tomándose la molestia de mirar por aquel pequeño círculo de la puerta de quién se trataba. Creí que sería algún otro miembro del equipo de Tennis que Tezuka o su abuela hubieran hecho llamar, o su abuela misma, pero dentro de su mente había una gran duda respecto a ello.

Cuando abrió completamente la puerta, con lo primero que se encontró fue una plateada cabellera, la cual a un principio se le hizo completamente irreconocible, pero cuando la abrió completamente y vio el rostro de aquella persona, no pudo evitar el sorprenderse todavía más.

-¿A-atobe-san…?

"_La joven dama que yacía entre sus brazos le miró cansada, teniendo una batalla interna para poder mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos, tratando con todo el poder que le quedaba el verle directamente, pero en sus adentros esa parecía ser una batalla perdida. Sentía el cuerpo más que pesado, y las nauseas eran simplemente incontrolables. Nuevamente dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho, rindiéndose a los segundos. El Lord tan sólo sonrió ante su deplorable estado…"_

-Ryuzaki Sakuno…- su voz arrogante fue lo único que escuchó; aquel ruido de la calle o de los adentros de su casa habían quedado en el olvido.

"_Caminó entre los cortos pasillos de esa pequeña casa, sosteniendo ahora con más cuidado a la chica que desmayada ya se encontraba, precavido ante cada movimiento que hiciera para evitar que ésta golpeara contra alguna pared u objeto que se interpusiera en el camino. Logró escuchar gritos desde los adentros de una oscura habitación, y estos tan solo hicieron que su sonrisa incrementara más. Había vencido sobre ese patético humano, y ahora…_

_-Sakuno…- musitó entre dientes, deteniéndose en su camino para observar con más detalles el pálido rostro de la chica, quien entre forzadas respiraciones dormía en sus brazos. –Por fin eres mía…"_

Atobe hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la menor, tomando la misma posición de aquella vez en la que se había presentado de una forma muy formal. Sakuno se sostuvo un poco de la puerta, sintiendo un pequeño mareo más intenso al anterior.

Antes de que el chico pudiera articular alguna palabra, dentro de la casa se escuchó un pequeño estruendo, mostrando después a las espaldas de la chica a un molesto capitán, quien tras la seria expresión de un ceño fruncido ocultaba aquel sentir. Atobe sonrió, mirando de reojo a su rival.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, posándose frente a Sakuno, quién tras haber retrocedido casi cae de espaldas; pero Tezuka le volvió a sostener de hombros, protegiéndola tras su espalda.

Al principio, Atobe no respondió, mirando a ambos jóvenes. Lentamente, volvió a ponerse de pie, retirando de su rostro un rebelde mechón de pelo que se interponía en el camino de su campo visual, y volvió a sonreír, mostrando la arrogante sonrisa que Tezuka tanto odiaba ver.

-He venido a reclamar aquello que alguna vez me perteneció, Tezuka.

* * *

Dejé todo tipo de excusa de mi persona hasta el final...ya que juraría que la gente que lee este Fic en este momento esta más que molesta xD. Bien...les diré lo que paso, ya que realmente ocuparé de su ayuda para solucionar este pequeño problema mio e.e

Lo que pasa es~: ...Siento que perdí mi estilo Dx

En otras palabras, siento que mi estilo de redacción ha muerto, cambiado completamente y eso me esta causando un poco (DEMASIADA) inseguridad al escribir ahora en día...Este episodio pasó por muchos borradores antes de llegar a este que al final es el definitivo, el cual espero y haya sido de su agrado (y estoy a su vez conscientes de que me odian por como lo terminé -w-), y como estoy más que consiente de que tarde MESES en publicar esto, me dije que no le fregara tanto y terminara de una vez con el episodio...aunque sigo teniendo la misma maldita inseguridad de siempre Dx

Por favor...espero sus comentarios al respecto...Nunca pido reviews, ya que eso viene de cada autor si decide hacerlo o no...pero esta vez les estaría eternamente agradecida de saber respecto a ello. Si aun recuerdan mis demás historias, comparen esos capitulos con éste, y diganme si mi redacción ha cambiado completamente: para bien o para mal...quiero saber

Les agradeso el haber leído este nuevo capitulo (el cual esta siendo terminado a las dos y treinta de la madrugada de un día sabado...dónde al parecer e cielo se esta cayendo a mares porque no deja de tronar...y esta bien feo el clima xDD) así que mi persona de una vez ha de retirarse...o antes de que mi computadora muera ya que le queda 10% de bateria xDD

Hasta entonces~

**DICCIONARIO LATIN:**

**Ipso Facto: **En el Acto

**Bbibere humanum est,…ergo bibam_us: _**_Beber es humano, por lo tanto, bebamos_

**Quid pro Quo: **Algo por Algo


End file.
